


I Just Met You

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Gift art of Dief for a friend. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).




End file.
